


Artemis

by FanfictionForYou



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Baby wolf, Derek is a daddy, Derek will do whatever it takes to protect his cub, Fluffy, M/M, Stiles is more than just the pack mommy, Stiles would make a good mommy, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl is left in front of Derek’s old house.  She is undoubtedly his daughter. Now Derek has to deal with an Alpha pack and unruly teen werewolves while raising his own werewolf daughter.  Still, with all the struggles to come, looking in her eyes will always show him that the fight is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was small, and beautiful, and unquestionably his.  She was dressed in a white sundress with little yellow and pink flowers all over it and white sandals on her feet.   Her dark brown hair was pulled up in pigtails on either side of her head.  Her skin was milky pail except for a small mole on her cheek and her eyes were so much like his own; but filled with an innocence that he had lost such a long time ago.

There was a suitcase much too large for her to even attempt to pick up by her side and a stuffed wolf clutched against her chest.

As he looked at her; her eyes flashed amber before settling back to their natural color.

“Are you my daddy?”

“I…um…”

In his hand he held a letter that the girl had handed him upon his arrival at the burned out shell of his childhood home.  Really, this was no place for anyone to leave a child; especially not with the alpha pack in town.

He looked back down at the letter in his hands and reread it.

_Derek,_

_You probably don’t remember me.  It’s probably best that we keep it that way.  The girl’s name is Artemis, but she likes going by Artie.  She is your daughter.  She is five and her birthday is in January.  She was born on the Wolf Moon.  I remember you telling me about the wolf moon when we were together.  It seems fitting that she was born on the wolf moon._

_I can’t take care of her anymore.  Don’t try to find me.  She’s your responsibility now.  I’ve left her with plenty of clothes for a while as well as all of the important paperwork for her._

_Take care of her._

Derek sat down heavily on the ruined steps of his ruined childhood home.  The girl looked up at him with those big eyes.  He crumpled up the letter and shoved it in his pocket.

“Yes.  I’m your father.”

The little girl smiled brightly before running towards Derek and wrapping him in a hug.  His heart swelled with love in a way that it hadn’t in so many years.  For the first time since the fire; he was warmed by another person.  He wrapped his arms around the girl and buried his nose in her neck; taking in her scent and committing it to memory.

Things were about to get very complicated.  But if it meant family; he could deal with that.

***  
  
The Hale family had never been poor by any means.  They had been well off while living in Europe many generations ago; and had done well for themselves when they arrived in the new world.  Then had headed to California during the early days of the California Gold Rush back in 1849.  As they were werewolves; they had incredible luck.  Not only where they able to hunt for themselves and provide sustenance for themselves in that way; but gold and other metals all had their own special scents.  It wasn’t hard to sniff it out.

Add on great investments and by the time Derek was born; they family had more money than they really needed.  Then had come the fire and with it…more money from the insurance company.  He and his sister had lived off of that money for a while before dipping into the money they had inherited when the family was killed.

It was because of preference and the fact that he believed that he didn’t deserve any better that had caused Derek to live in the burned out shell of his former home and then in the abandoned train depot.

But now he had a child to take care of; and he had never felt so relieved that the local Inn had its Vacancy sigh lit up.  Artemis was already asleep in his arms as he walked into the room and lay her down on the bed.  She curled up into a small ball on her bed and pulled her stuffed wolf closer to her chest.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?  Well, for one, he needed to invest in a house.  He refused to let his daughter call that old train depot her home.  So he would at least need to rent an apartment.  That was no problem.  He could afford that.  He would need to enroll her in preschool…or would it be kindergarten?  How did he even take care of a kid?

He needed to call someone.

Peter?  Hell no!  The man may be his uncle but he had killed his sister.  He couldn’t let him know about his daughter, not yet.  Isaac?  No.  Isaac had gotten close to Scott and would probably tell him about Artie, and then Scott would tell Allison and things would become dangerous for his little girl.

God…his little girl…he was actually thinking of her as his.

He sat down beside her and ran his hand through the hair that now hung free around her head.  She looked like Laura.

Stiles?  Yes.  He could call Stiles.  He knew for a fact that Stiles was good with children.  He had seen the teen interact with children Artie’s age before and they seemed to love him.  Furthermore, Stiles was trustworthy and good at research.  Stiles would be able to help him.

Derek stepped outside of the room and pulled out his cell phone before scrolling through his contacts and finding Stiles’ name.

He opened the door and looked in at Artemis as he waited for the teen to pick up.  It was only about four, so the boy should answer.

_“Derek?  Why are you calling me?  Is everyone okay?  Is Scott in trouble?  Is Peter trying to kill you?”_

“Peter isn’t trying to kill me and Scott is always in trouble; but this has nothing to do with either of them.”

_“Is it Isaac?  Erica?  Boyd?  Jackson?  Oh my god, it’s not Lydia is it?”_

Derek growled and tried to keep from getting too irritated.  “No.  Stiles, everything is fine.  But I need your help.  Just come to the Holiday Inn in town.  Room 209 and bring your laptop…and some food.”

_“If no one is in danger then why the hell would I come help you?”_

“Stiles, please.”

***  
  
Something was really wrong with Derek.  Stiles knew because the wolf wasn’t being his normal grumpy self.  He hadn’t threatened him and he had even said please.  Maybe Derek was dying.  Maybe he got shot with another magic bullet.

“I’ll be there in twenty.”

He hung up on Derek and put his fully charged lap top into his bag before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out to the jeep.  He hoped that Derek would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

This was not what he had expected.

He had expected blood and guts and…he really couldn’t understand why Derek wanted him to bring food; but he had brought a large Meat Lovers pizza.

He had knocked on the door to see a very tired looking Derek who had ushered him in; and the second he was through the door, a bundle of pink and yellow had stolen the pizza away and placed it on the table in the room before hopping up into a chair and digging in.  It took Stiles’ brain a few moments to realize that the bundle of pink and yellow was actually a little girl who appeared to have a ravenous appetite.

“Um…?”

For once, Stiles was speechless.

“Daddy, come have some before it gets cold.”  A small bit of sauce was stuck at the corner of her mouth.  Stiles watched in shock as Derek grabbed a tissue and walked over to her before cleaning her mouth.

“Stiles, this is Artemis…”

“Call me Artie!”

“She’s my daughter.”

His brain short circuited.  Derek in the same sentence as Daddy did not compute.  Derek saying that someone was his daughter…that he had a little kid…that just blew his mind into itty bitty pieces.  He finally sat down heavily; but his brain was so fried that he hadn’t realize that he hadn’t taken more than a few steps into the room and that there was no actual seat nearby.  He faltered when his ass didn’t meet any chair, and instead made the fall to the floor.  He winced at the shock to his tail bone with his eyes shut tight.  They fluttered open when he heard musical laughter.

“I like him daddy.  He’s funny.”

Derek reached down a hand towards the teen who looked at it stupidly before his brain came back online.  He took Derek’s hand and let the alpha haul him up to his feet.  He then walked over to the table and sat down across from the little girl who was very carefully eating her hot slice of pizza.

“Wow, she has your eyes.”

“I know.  Stiles…I need your help.”

“With what?”  Stiles grabbed his own piece of pizza and watched at Derek took a chair from another corner of the room and brought it over to the table.

“I didn’t know Artemis existed until today, Stiles.  Her mother was human.  I know that.  She probably sent Artemis to me because she started transforming.”

“Trans…trans…what is that thing daddy?”

“Transforming is something that werewolves do.  It’s when you get claws and fangs and your eyes glow.  It happens when you get angry or on the full moon.”

Artemis nodded.  “Mommy got scared.  I would never hurt her; but I attacked Todd.  I don’t like Todd.  He’s always touching mommy.”  The little girls’ eyes began glowing yellow and she scrunched up her nose in distaste.  “But aren’t werewolves bad?”

“No Artie!”  It was Stiles that spoke up.  “They’re just like other people.  My best friend Scott is a werewolf.  He wasn’t always one.  He’s a good guy.  He even works with the local vet in helping sick animals.  But just like normal people there are good werewolves and bad werewolves.  It’s the bad werewolves that you often hear about in stories.”

Derek’s shoulders had gotten tense at Artemis’s question but they relaxed when Stiles answered.

“Stiles is right.  Some of us are good and some of us are bad.  I’m good.  Scott is good.  So are Isaac and Erica and Boyd.  Jackson is…”

“Jackson is ‘to be determined’.”

“Who are those people?”

“Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are my pack.  I’m an alpha and they are my betas, and you are my cub.”

“What’s a cub?”

“Werewolves call their children, cubs.”

Artemis smiled at that and went back to her pizza.  Derek turned back to Stiles.

“I need to know what age to enroll her in school.  I know that she’s five and she was born in January.  She was born on the Wolf Moon.  Her mother put that in the letter about her.”  The girl had been born on January third of 2007.  She had told Derek that when she had woken up.  “I also need to find an apartment or a house.  She can’t live in the old house or in the train depot.”

“I’m guessing that is where I come in?”

“Yes.  I need your computer skills.  I don’t want to ask Peter for his computer because I’m not ready for him to know about her.  You were the only person I could think of to help.  You’re good with kids.  I’ve seen it.  Stiles, please help me.”

Stiles sighed and put down his half eaten slice of pizza before pulling out his lap top and setting it on the table.  He booted it up and started to first look into when Artemis would need to star school.

“According to this, she belongs in Kindergarten.  If you want, I can go to the school tomorrow and pick up the packet you need to fill out to enroll her.  Its early summer and the schools should be open because of summer school and day care.  You may want to enroll her in day care as well.”  Derek scowled.  “Or not.  You just learned that you have a kid; so you probably want to spend all the time you can with her to get to know her.”

Derek gave a small grunt before picking up a piece of pizza and beginning to eat it.  He was starving and hadn’t even realized it until the little girl had hungrily started on a second piece of pizza.  He wasn’t worried about her having two because werewolves needed more food than humans.  He ate twice the amount of his human cousins when he was her age.

“So onto housing.  Do you have a price range?  Do you even have money?”

“Price range doesn’t matter but I don’t want anything too…snooty…like where Jackson lives.  The Hale family was…is…very well off.”

Stiles nodded and began looking through houses and apartments in the Beacon Hills area.

“Anything in particular you’re looking for?”

Derek leaned back and thought.  “Four bedrooms.  One for me, Artemis, Isaac, and…Peter.  At least two bathrooms.  I want a large kitchen as well, and it has to be private, so something off the beaten path.”

“Got it.  Here, I’m going to leave my laptop with you so you can look up some things about…well…taking care of a kid.  I’ll come back tomorrow around nine and I’ll have the enrollment packet with me and some print outs of houses that we can look out.  Okay?”

Derek nodded and watched as Stiles stood and began eating the rest of his slice of pizza.  Derek pulled out his wallet and tried to pay Stiles for the pizza but Stiles pushed his hand away.

“Keep it.  Think of the pizza as ‘congratulations on being father to the prettiest little girl in the world’ gift.”

Artemis giggled and Stiles rested a hand on her head for a moment before leaving the room. 

Derek couldn’t stop the small smile on his face.

***  
  
Artemis was sleeping in the back of the Camaro as Derek and Stiles slipped out of the car.  They had driven down a long private road into the forest to come across what looked like something out of a fairy tale.  It looked like a giant log cabin.  Actually, it looked like some sort of place that a rich family would rent in the mountains when they wanted to go skiing.  It looked like it should be a resort.

“Stiles!  This place was huge.  What were you thinking?!”

Stiles frowned as he turned to look at Derek.

“I’m thinking of the future.  Derek, this would be great for a growing pack.  And you have a growing pack now.”

Derek’s anger fled as he looked to Artemis sleeping in the back seat.  She woke up when another car drove up the drive.  It was the real estate agent that they had been looking at houses with all day.

“Mr. Hale?  Would you like to look at this residence or is it too much?  It’s a big stretch from what we’ve been looking at today.”

Artemis slipped out of the car and moved to Derek.  She reached up at him and he picked her up.

“It’s pretty, daddy.”

Derek couldn’t say no while looking at his daughter’s beautiful eyes.  “We’ll check it out.”

As it turned out, the house had a large kitchen with granite counter tops and a large cooking range and oven.  It would be easy to cook pack dinners here.  There was a large dining room and large family room.  There was a basement that held a place where the pack could train.  There was a master bedroom with a master bathroom and six other bedrooms with four and a half other bathrooms.  There was also what could become a nice play room for Artemis and a library that could double as an office.  There were so many windows that let in natural light.  The back yard was well landscaped and a large portion was imbedded with cement and stone that gave a very pleasing look.  A fire pit was built into it.  This would be a great area for having pack cook outs.  The area could also be used for cleaning deer that they may hunt before packing up the meat as the blood could easily be washed away.

There was also plenty of grassy area where Artemis could play.  A short distance away there was a babbling brook.  Best of all, the area was private and it came with two miles of forest in each direction.  It was a pretty damn good chunk of territory.  It really would be perfect for a growing pack.

Now the question Derek needed to ask himself…was would he be growing a pack?

Sure, they had the alpha pack that they might have to fight off, and there were hunters; but he was tired of running and he would do anything to protect Artemis.  This would be a good place to make a stand.

“We’ll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the image (of the back of the new Hale House to get an idea of what it all looks like) here: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbv4v33hGq1rxz37so1_1280.png


End file.
